


Midnight Snacks

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Random - Freeform, nonAU, onghwi, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -An OngHwi fanfictionIn which Daehwi wants to grab some midnight snacks and he saw that Seongwu is online.Non-AU





	Midnight Snacks

Daehwi has been rolling around his bed for over 30 minutes and he knows that he might end up annoying or waking up Jinyoung who is sleeping on the lower bunk.

_I should have eaten dinner._

He purposely skipped dinner earlier because he was so full after doing a mukbang show guesting with Seongwu, Jaehwan and Daniel. The three still ate dinner with the other members but he didn’t and now he’s suffering over empty stomach.

_Jisung and Minhyun hyung said that the supplies are restocked for this month… do I go out…_

He’s fully aware that it’s past 2am and no one must be up inside their dorm except for him but his hungry stomach kept on asking for food. After few more minutes of contemplation, he finally made a decision. Daehwi then carefully came down of his bunk to not wake Jinyoung up. He then made little steps and carefully came out of their room, hoping for the door to not make a sound that may wake people up. He made use of his phone’s flashlight to make his way to the kitchen.

Daehwi immediately roamed around the kitchen to find food, headed to the pantry to at least, find some crackers to eat. As he scans his eyes to the newly stocked pantry, he can hear is stomach grumble even more, a great indication that crackers wouldn’t really do. His mind shouts _ramyeon_ but he knows that he can’t cook that now or else can wakeup his hyungs… since Wanna One’s sense of smell when it comes to food is really strong.

“Cereals at 2am? I think that would do.” He sighed. He reached for the cereals and prepared the bowl, spoon and took the milk from the fridge. It didn’t even take five minutes for him to prepare his snacks. He just made a mental note to tell his members that he ate or else they might be surprised that one of the new cereal boxes is already opened.

 

Daehwi started to eat quietly as he scrolls through his phone. It’s always sad to eat alone but he doesn’t want to bother anyone right now, even _him._

Daehwi sighs as she closed few window screen and finally opened the sns platform that their group is using. He just wanted to scroll through some of the messages he wasn’t able to read when he saw a green light on a very familiar picture among his messages.

_He is online?!_

His finger moved on its own and eventually pressed their conversation. The green light is still there.

_Did he forget to close the window?_

He not even half way through his cereal and the thought of him still awake suddenly excites him.

_Do I message him?_

Daehwi stared at his phone first. _He must be resting._ Flashes of their filming for a show earlier came in his mind. The mukbang show made them perform and do stuffs too so he knows that he must be tired. He just wanted to let it go and resume in scrolling but the green light on his picture kept on flashing in his mind.

_Should I just try and check?_

He stared at his phone before finally typing something.

 

**_Hyung?_ **

****

He took a deep breathe before pressing enter and followed it with dunking a spoonful of cereals in his mouth. It didn’t take a minute for an indication of him typing appeared on screen. That surprised him as he immediately grabbed his phone and waited for the reply.

 

**_Yes Daehwi? Is there anything wrong?_ **

****

Butterflies came in his stomach as he imagined him saying that.

 

**_Seongwu hyungggg ~_ **

****

It may sound childish but he likes to message him this way.

 

**_Daehwi-yaaahhh ~_ **

**_Why are you still up?_ **

 

Daehwi tries to suppress his giggle while reading his reply. Screw his imagination for sending another set of butterflies in his stomach. He never fails to make him feel that way.

 

**_I can’t sleep._ **

**_I’m hungry so I’m in the kitchen._ **

****

He waited for his reply but it seemed to take some time. There’s not even an indication of him typing. Daehwi then placed his phone beside the bowl and decided to take another spoon of his cereals. Somehow, he’s glad that his stomach finally gets to digest some food and he even has someone to talk to through his phone.

As Daehwi continues to wait for Seongwu’s reply, he’s surprised to hear the door click. He immediately stood up to see which door it was and his eyes widen upon seeing him.

“Hyung why are you here?” he whispered as he looks at him make his way towards the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“You’re eating alone and you didn’t tell me?” Seongwu immediately asked in a low voice while looking at Daehwi’s half-finished bowl of cereal.

“Well… I…” Daehwi doesn’t know what to explain since he didn’t expect anyone, especially him to still be up at 2am. He’s trying to think of what to say when he felt his two hands hold his shoulder blades and guided him to return to his seat.

“Wait for me.” Seongwu said as he headed to get another bowl and a spoon. It didn’t take a minute for him to return and sit on the chair beside Daehwi.

“Cereals please.” He said and Daehwi can swear that he heard a tone of aegyo from his voice. His brows met as he reached for the cereal and passed it to him. Seongwu then placed a good amount of cereals in his bowl, Daehwi is then ready to pass the milk to him. After pouring the milk, he started to mix it while looking at Daehwi.

“Hyung stop that!” Daehwi can feel his cheeks burning as he looked down which made Seongwu chuckle.

“Daehwi-yah, have I told you that you are so cute?” Seongwu playfully asked which made Daehwi divert his attention to his cereal because he swear, he is making him feel a total jelly.

“All the time hyung.”

“Daehwi-yah….” His voice sounded so soft, it wasn’t because he was whispering but it just sounded so endearing for Daehwi’s ears. He lifted his head to meet his gaze and he is that he’s melting.

“You are so cute, I’m lucky.” Seongwu said with a cheeky grin as he continues to gaze at him.

“Hyung stop iittt!” he finally buried his face on his palms which made Seongwu chuckle. They are both careful not to wake their members up at past 2am.

“I was just telling you the truth Lee Daehwi.” Seongwu replied in a matter of fact tone.

“Okay, eat your cereals hyung.” He tries to gather his composure as he continues to eat his cereal. It doesn’t taste the same anymore but who cares? He needs to finish it…. despite being with a human distraction that kept on staring at him right now.

Daehwi let go of the spoon and look at Seongwu who is now resting his elbow on the table with his jaw resting on his palm, eyes still glued on Daehwi.

“Why are you still up by the way?” Daehwi asked as he reached for his bowl, took a spoon full and fed it to him.

Seongwu consumed the cereals in his mouth before speaking.

“I can’t sleep, and I saw you online.” It made Daehwi’s jaw drop as he looks at him.

“You should be dozing off now then… if I didn’t message you.” Daehwi replied feeling a little bit guilty over it.

“No, it’s alright, I chose to go out didn’t I?” Seongwu assured him with a smile.

“And besides, we’ll be busy again tomorrow so lesser time to hang out like this, I just want to spend a little more time with you, Daehwi-yah.” Seongwu added as he reached out to give the younger’s cheek a little pinch.

“I like this too.” Daehwi ended up smiling as he touched Seongwu’s hand on his cheeks.

 

Seongwu and Daehwi ended up talking about random things until they realize that they have long consumed their cereals. Their conversation went from their filming earlier, to some random practice room scenarios.

“It’s getting late, let me clean this up, you can go in your room first.” Seongwu offered as he started to stack the bowls.

“No, I can help clean this up, Minhyun hyung will know if things are not according to how it is when he left them.” Daehwi replied as he stood up as well.

“Don’t you trust my cleaning skills, Daehwi-yah?” Seongwu asked, acting hurt which just made Daehwi chuckle as he picked up the milk and the box of cereals while Seongwu proceeded in washing the utensils. Daehwi cleaned the table and fixed the pantry, just on time for Seongwu to finish washing.

 

After making sure that everything is in place, they exchange looks and smiled.

“Are you going back to your room now?” Daehwi suddenly asked and with the tone of his voice, Seongwu knows that the younger wants to stay up and he’s not anywhere near to sleeping as well.

“Do you want to stay in the living room a little longer? Just to digest the cereals.” Seongwu asked and that made Daehwi grin. He also smiled and held his wrist to the living room.

Seongwu sat first before patting the space beside him making Daehwi sit and immediately snuggled closer to him, a very familiar feeling that he likes. He likes staying in this kind of position, with small Daehwi just breathing in his embrace.

“Thank you for spending the time with me.” Daehwi whispered as he started to play with his fingers on Seongwu’s chest while he tries to snuggle his head closer to the crook of Seongwu’s neck. The older is slouching with his feet resting on the center table while Daehwi’s entire weight is balanced between him and the couch, it may look like an uncomfortable position but nothing beats this kind of cuddle.

“I’m glad you messaged me.” Seongwu replied as he caught Daehwi’s fingers that are playing in his chest and intertwine it with his.

“It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Daehwi sighed.

“You’re like that because you’re going to school.” Seongwu softly chuckled and he can see Daehwi pouting.

“I like going to school but the activities…” and Seongwu can feel him sigh again.

“It’s not going to be that bad, school’s great so you just have to enjoy it.” Seongwu tries to encourage him… and he just garnered another sigh.

“Will manager hyung bring you to SOPA with Jihoon tomorrow?” Seongwu suddenly asked and he felt Daehwi nod.

“I’m coming with him then, I’ll ask Daniel to come too.” Seongwu’s words made Daehwi lift his head to look up to him.

“Why? You can use the time to rest before our schedule though.”

“I want to send you to school, Daniel did it with Jihoon before… I wanna do it too.” Seongwu pouted a little which made Daehwi smile. _I’m lucky, ain’t I?_

“Are you sure?”

“100%” he even batted his brows making Daehwi grin as he returns his head back between Seongwu’s chest and the crook of his neck.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and just listened to each other breathing while Seongwu plays with Daehwi’s fingers that he’s been holding. He always finds his fingers very pretty.

“Hyung…”

“Uhm?”

“Nothing.” That made Seongwu’s brows meet.

“Daehwi?”

“Nothing, really.”

“Lee Daehwi?” he tried to tilt his head to see Daehwi’s expressions but he just looked down and snuggled closer.

“Tell me.”

“Nothing, I’m just thankful that we get to spend time like this… even if it’s past midnight, or almost dawn I think.” Daehwi replied which made Seongwu take a deep breathe, for a moment, he got worried.

“And you, Lee Daehwi, have a class tomorrow.” Seongwu gave Daehwi’s hand that he’s been holding a little squeeze.

“It’s fine. I can manage.” Daehwi replied and followed it with a yawn. Seongwu found it cute, he’s starting to feel sleepy too. The silence earlier just made sleep finally visit his system.

“We should head back to our rooms now. Jisung hyung wouldn’t be happy if he knows that we stay up.” Seongwu suggested as he tried to adjust his position to make Daehwi sit up.

“But-“ and another yawn.

“Ahhh, look, you’re sleepy. Let me walk you to your room.” Seongwu didn’t wait for him to reject his offer and just stood up and offered his hand to the younger. Daehwi pouted before he reached up to him and stood up.

They walked towards the room shared by Jinyoung, Sungwoon and Daehwi and stopped in front of the room.

“Goodnight, Daehwi-yah.” Seongwu said as he gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Good night hyung.” Daehwi beamed as he gave his hand a squeeze as well.

When Seongwu let go of his hand, Daehwi twisted the knob of their door but suddenly stopped midtrack. That made Seongwu raise of his brows in confusion when Daehwi suddenly turned around to face him and circled both of his hands to his neck for a hug.

“Thank you for tonight hyung, I had fun.” Daehwi whispered which made Seongwu smile as he pulled him his body to hug him closer, taking a few more seconds to have him in his embrace.

“Thank you too, I had so much fun.” Seongwu sweetly whispered and that made Daehwi break the hug to show his sweet smile, despite the dim light, Seongwu can see his eyes forming a beautiful crescent shape.

“I’m going in now, really.” Daehwi said with a small chuckle before he turned around and opened the door. He slowly entered, hoping not to wake up both of his hyungs. He made sure to give a little peek and a small wave to Seongwu before closing the door.

Seongwu smiles as he scratches his nape while he makes his way back to their room. He made sure to move slowly and silently when he went up to his bed. He checked the time and it’s almost 4am, an amused chuckle escaped from his mouth as he rested his phone. He didn’t even notice how long the time he spent with Daehwi. They may both regret it tomorrow when the dark circles shows up on their eyes but he’s surely happy and that’s all that matters.

He finally lied down and fixed the blanket on his body. He’s sleeping full and happy and he knows that Daehwi’s the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna thank everyone who reads my stories and leaves kudos/comments, it really keeps me going. 
> 
> I hope that some people do note that this is a fanFICTION, a story purely created by mind, I am not trying to promote pedophilia of any sort. I hope you understand, others gets to write a fic with members that has an age gap as well, so I don't see anything wrong with this (and rest assure that I won't be making any fic that will sexualize any member). Thank you :-)
> 
> Please give OngHwi some love! <3
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I honestly don't know what to write next, help! A drabble? a scene? a prompt? or anything? I'm not sure if I can write it but it may give me some ideas. hehehehe. thank you!


End file.
